It All Happened So Fast
by wind797
Summary: It all was happening so fast he didn't know what to do. Was this just one night with her and the next day she would forget all about it or was this much more than he ever thought.


It all happening so fast he didn't know how it happen. One minute he was looking into her eyes and the next thing he knew their lips were crashing into each other over and over again. He didn't know what to do the feeling of her tongue in him nearly sent him over the edge and when she would play with his he might as well have died and gone to heaven that is how great it felt. Their hands were wrapped around each other he didn't know how this all happened don't get him wrong he was, loving this and he really liked this girl maybe even loved her, yes, let's go with love.

This girl, in front of him right now that he is with right now they have been friends for since they met in the academy, but he never thought he would ever be in this spot like this and doing this with her. He has shown that he has an attraction to her many times. There also has been some times where she has shown she might have the same attraction for him. They never really sat down and really talked about what it would be like. You know, to be together. If they ever did he was the one to bring it up, and she would try to get out of it by saying that she would cause him pain. If it didn't work out and he would say he couldn't care as long as they gave it a shot. If they did try to be together and it didn't work, he would most likely blame himself for not being good enough for her, but he would try and make sure they stayed friends, but he never really told her that last part.

All of that was in the back of his mind but he wasn't really thinking about it because of the thing at hand. He was kissing her, well she was really kissing him but he didn't care for details at the moment. Hoping to make up for lost time and amazed at how good it felt to kiss her, his hands down on her sides and was moving them down he stopped on her hips. While hers were in his wild light blue hair, he was fine having his hands where they were until she removed hers from his head and brought them down to his. At first he was puzzled but when he felt her moving them downwards on top of her jean skirt he caught on moved his hands on his own while one of hers went to back to his head and the other to his back.

He opened up each hand so that they would each cover its own cheek and gave each cheek a squeeze at the same time while she let of a moan at his action this only made him want to do more. So he got brave and moved one hand up towards one of her breasts a part of her body he just looked at before now, but now he was moving his hand on top of the soft mound of flesh and cupped it and giving it a squeeze. He continue to knead her breast while starting to play with the other one also and after a while he moved her shirt up and surprisingly enough he found out she wasn't wearing a bra. He was mesmerized by the sight of her bare breasts and even more by her nipples standing firm and waiting for his touch, he moved his hands towards the nubs and the second he touched them her back arched in his hands, getting this kind of reaction from her made him go on. He rolled them around with his thumbs and pulled on them a little which made silent moan come out of her mouth, and then he moved his head down to get a taste of the sweet flesh while still playing with other with his hand, rolling her nipple around in his mouth with his tongue. That only made the girl under him try and push more of her breast into his mouth.

A little later he moved his lips to her neck, and started licking and kissing it while he kissed the part where her neck met her shoulder, she moaned his name but he wished she hadn't because that got his brain working again.

A little later he moved his lips from hers down to her neck. Laying soft kisses until he found the part where her neck met her shoulder, her eyes widened and whispered his name but he wished she hadn't because that got his brain working again. All the lust that was clouding his mind was now leaving it was now that he remembered they were at a party, and when he had found her. She was drunk and almost falling down on the floor. He couldn't just leave her like this. So while he was leading her to an empty room that he knew had a bathroom, because he knew she might need one. She tripped on her own feet and fell forward, he caught her easily and thought it just be easier to carry her the rest of the way there. So he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the room away from all the music and drinks.

He knew she would need a soft bed and quietness later and he could try to clean her up. He never really got to that since he was still sort of in a kissing session with her but with his brain working now. He knew no matter how good it felt and damn this felt good he didn't want her like this so as much as he hated it and he did. He pulled away and looked at her, she on the other hand still had her eyes closed and was waiting for his next action. After few seconds she was confused as to why he had stopped and opened her eyes to see what he was doing with lust still in her eye and a sexy smile on her face. She was still was feeling a bit of the effects of the drinks she had a bit but far less then when this thing had started. She was having the time of her life kissing him and wanted to know why he stopped he was looking into her green eyes while she was looking at his deep blue ones.

His mind now in a better state to talk to her and his eyes had a look that meant he wanted to talk and her smile faded when she saw that look in his eyes, but maybe he would let it go if he thought she didn't notice it. So as she went in for another kiss but no, he pulled away before she could capture his lips with hers. He had seen that dip in her smile and he was going to make her talk about it this time "I can't do this if you are going to be like this." He said while trying not to get lost in her eyes.

"Why I know you want this. Why are you backing out now when you finally have me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because, if this goes any further, and if we carry on in the morning, you're going to regret it and hate me" he simply replied.

"No I wouldn't, I like you and I want this." She went back to kissing his neck. He closed his eyes at the good feeling but then again pushed her away and with sad eyes. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes if he did he may just lose all control. She on the other side wouldn't look anywhere but his, wanting to know why yet again he stopped her. He gave her a small sigh.

"No you don't and as much as I want to believe you. You are drunk and don't know what you are doing right now." He finished talking and finally looked at her. What he saw shocked and scared him the look on her face was of hurt and what looked like she had taken offense to what he had just said.

"You can't tell me that I don't know what I am doing. How could you e-"

"You're drunk that's how!" He yelled with a bit of anger.

He did not want to argue with her, but before he could think of anything else, the sound of a slap and a hard one at that was heard around the room. Of course since they were the only ones in there and everyone else was at the party, they were the only one to hear it. He was in shock for the most part of it he slowly brought a hand up to his red cheek and touched it but instantly pulled it away. The sting that he felt from it hurt 1000 times more and any of her punches that he has felt before, and the look in her eyes made it that much worse. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and she was really trying hard not to let them fall.

"Is that what you really think of me Naruto?"

She was already breaking down; tears were running down her cheeks as she pulled her shirt back down. "That there isn't even the possibility I will never like you or for that matter love you. Just because I needed a little help getting my feeling out for you and this was the way I chose. You think I am still too drunk to know what I am doing and to know who I am kissing." She said with anger and hurt all mix into one. After her outburst he was just sitting there staring at her in disbelief, could it be true? That she could like me and not him. Could I finally have the girl of my dreams and have a real relationship with her for everyone to see her in my arms happy? More thoughts raced through his mind.

Sakura was still on the other side of the bed with tears still running down her face and waiting for his reply. After about a minute or so he was still staring at her in some sort of trance and she didn't know what to do. So she just broke down completely and fell into his chest and cried. She hoped at least he would hold her and not push her away again. God if he did that she would lose her mind, all hope love and any other emotion she had would just leave her and she would become a hollow shell. Please god she hoped he did push her way. When she fell into his chest it was enough to wake him up so to speak and on only instinct wrapped his arms around her. If there was one thing that hurt him the most it was her tears and even worse when he was the cause of them. He rubbed her back while say comforting things in her ear once she had calmed down enough where they could talk civil he began

"Sakura are those things you said true, do you really like me? Would you really be happy being with me?" Naruto asked uncertain wanting to get this thing straightened out as fast as possible.

"Yes Naruto it is all true and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how you would react." Sakura spoke while trying to move farther into his chest.

A smile grew on his face and he couldn't help but let out a laugh, she look up at him with a confused expression on her face. Naruto lead down a placed a quick kiss on her lips and whispered "Silly girl, you should know I would be the happiest guy alive to hear that you have the same feelings as I do for you." She only looked at him with a smile growing on her lips. Sakura motion for them to lay down on the bed and Naruto pulled a warm blanket over them. Once they held each other in their arms and stared into the others eyes seeing the love they had for them. Sakura was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"Naruto you're mine now I hope you know that."

"Yes Sakura I know that well at least now I do and I will never forget it."

The two, now lovers snuggled closely both falling into dreamland, feeling the happiest they felt in years. When they woke up in the morning they wouldn't care what people might say about what happened in that room where they were, they knew what happened and that was good enough for them.


End file.
